Beauty and the Beast
by The Doll
Summary: The tale of a lonely Beast and the beautiful girl...The tale of both finding love through breaking the rules of love. [SasuSaku]
1. An Average Life

**Here is my second fanfiction, Beauty and the Beast. I decided to make this kind of a fairytale story instead of a Cinderella (by the way, I love those!) one because I've seen many of those but never Beauty and the Beast. So here it goes.

* * *

**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 1: An Average Life

* * *

**

As the sun began to rise in the quiet village of Konoha, one girl was already awake and was making breakfast for herself and her beloved father. She wore a white mid sleeved shirt with a red 2-strapped dress over it. She put on a white apron so if there was any mess, her dress would not get ruined. She also had on red, slip on shoes. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail. Creaks could be heard from the steps as someone came down them.

"Good morning Sakura." Kakashi, her father said. (Yeah, he's her father. Wait till you find out what book he wrote! Lol) Kakashi was wearing a white button up shirt with the long sleeves folded to his elbows. A light brown vest was over the shirt and he wore black cargo pants with brown shoes. He took a seat at the kitchen table and started to look constantly at the book, which he had written.

"Morning father!" Sakura said. She placed the eggs and pancakes into two plates and set them onto the table. Sakura quickly went over to the fridge and brought out a carton of orange juice, along with two glasses. She placed them on the table.

"Sakura, I'm going to on a book tour, as you know, so you will have to-" Kakashi started but Sakura finished him.

"I will have to take care of the animals and house. Yes, yes father, I know." Sakura smiled sweetly and her father smiled also. They began to eat their breakfast and rested for a while. No one in the village was awake yet. Sakura took a glance at her father's book, and then spoke. "Father? Is that book called 'Icha Icha Paradise'?"

"Um… well yes, but only because I needed to write a really good book, ( I know Jiraiya really wrote the book, but this is fanfiction, so pretend.) so I wrote this…?" Kakashi didn't actually know what to say in front of an 18 year-old woman, who happened to be his daughter so he tried to explain it the best way that he could to her.

"Never mind father, so you will leave today and come back in a week, right?" Kakashi nodded.

"That's not so bad." Sakura said. "But what will you do besides watching the house and animals?" He said. "Why that's easy, I'll go to Mr.Koutoyashi's bookstore and borrow another book!" "Of course and how could I forget that my daughter loved reading, just like her mother." Kakashi's smile slowly turned into a frown as his daughter's face began to hang low. He went next to her and hugged his only daughter.

"Hey, don't think about it, just remember the happy times that you had with your mother. Remember she loved us very much, and she always wanted you to smile and be happy, so never let your sadness or guilt overcome you, because those thing are not what make you, Sakura, but happiness and smiles do." Sakura looked up at her father and smiled softly. She thanked him, and was heading for the door, so she could head into the town.

"And Sakura, remember, be careful and I love you." Kakashi said. She smiled and said. "I will, and good luck with that weirdo book father, and I love you too! See ya in a week!" Sakura grabbed her brown basket and headed out the door. Her father did the same and latched up ole Widow, their horse, to the carriage. He left Konoha and headed to the book tour.

Sakura walked up the path to town and the sun finally reached the sky. Now her emerald eyes could be seen. She kept a smile on as people started to awake from their slumber. Children were already outside, playing tag, women went shopping, and men were at the jobs. Sakura said good morning to the baker and his wife, she said hello to little Konohamaru and his friends, she even said hi to random people which she did not know. Konoha was now as busy a bumblebee with everyone now crowding the streets.

Everyone always wondered why Sakura was so happy, and why she always greeted people whom she did not now. Maybe she was just polite, or maybe she is just covering up something in her past. But the villagers did not want to ask her, for they all though that she and her father were all a little to weird for Konoha, but yet they are still accepted.

Sakura spotted her favorite little bookstore, and hurrily went into it. She saw Mr.Koutoyashi and greeted him.

"Hello Mr.Koutoyashi!" Sakura said as she waved her hand. He smiled and greeted her back. Mr.Koutoyashi was an old man with a gentle heart. He adored everyone who came into his bookstore and he even though of Sakura as his own granddaughter.

"Ah, Sakura, which book will you read this time?" He asked politely.

"I don't know, I've read every single one so I know each story." She scanned through each book until she found her favorite one. Her favorite book called, 'Their Unusual Way.'

"So you picked that one, I knew it." Sakura and Mr.Koutoyashi both laughed. But Sakura managed to nod her head.

"Well, if you love the book that much, then you can keep it." He smiled at her and pushed his glasses up a little closer to his face. "Oh no! Mr.Koutoyoshi, I couldn't possibly take it! I mean others would also want to read-" "Sakura, not a lot of people enjoy reading, and you've been the only one to take out this book, so please, keep the book as a gift of appreciation." "Thank-you so much!" Sakura quickly hugged him and walked out of the store, with her head already dug into the book.

While walking through the town, Sakura encountered Rock Lee, Konoha's number one strongest, bravest, kindess, but always gets what he wants, guy. Oh how Sakura hated him. He had proposed to her twice and rejected him. Most girls were angry at her for the rejection, and said, "How could she just turn him down like that!" Others ignored it, while some men thought that it was great for Sakura not to accept his proposal. For Sakura did have her own fanclub too.

"Hey Sakura-san!" Lee smiled and his teeth went ping! Sakura looked up from her book and stared at lee for a while. She raised an eyebrow at him, because he wore a green spandex suit, with orange leg warmers, and people actually liked that.

"Uh hi Lee.." Sakura resumed her head back towards her book. Lee saw that she was reading the book and not paying attention, so he snatched it away from her.

"Hey! Give me my book back!" Sakura balled her right fist, ready to strike Lee any minute until he said, "I'll give you your book back, but not until I get a kiss." Lee puckered his lips, closed his eyes, and waited. Thinking brightly, Sakura thought up of a plan to get her book back.

"Okay Lee, if that's what you want." Sakura whispered. She puckered her lips as well as lee began to grin like a mad man, then Sakura's kiss never came, but instead a punch to the face by Sakura to Lee occurred. Lee fell backwards, and Sakura snatched back her book. Lee looked unconscious so she left him there and ran back to her house. The people around her stared in shock at what she did and they all thought, 'That is one weird girl.'

Once Sakura got home, the house was empty, so she decided to go and feed the animals, which consisted of 5 chickens, 2 horses, (Widow makes 3 horses but she's not there right now) 1 dog, and 1 cat. Sakura grabbed her basket full of the animals' foods, and she went into the animal pen. She scattered the grains of food for the chickens on the ground, which they pecked at quickly. She filled and cat and dog's food bowls with their favorite treats, and for the horses, she fed them some carrot sticks. She smiled noticing how free life would be like, like an animal. She remembered her book. Its about two people destined for each other but they live different lives. One's a monster, and one's a human. But through all their obstacles, the monster has broken his curse with love and so he can finally be with his lover.

Sakura wanted to be free, and live the life of her book, with happy ending about finding true love, but when will she ever find love, and with whom.

"Ah… I need adventure in my life guys.(referring to the animals) This life is just to plain for me, I just want something more.." Sakura said. She took a seat on a barrel and watched the animals. Her cat jumped up on her lap, as the dog sat next to her feet. The chickens surrounded them and the horses did too. She smiled again, and daydreamed of having that experience, but sadly will it come?

* * *

**With Kakashi**

"Hey now Widow, which way do we go?" Kakashi was actually talking to his horse just like what Sakura was doing back home.

Widow wanted to go a safer way, so she when left. Kakashi shook his head the decided to take the right path. He pulled on Widow, and so she forcefully went on the right path. Taking slow steps, Widow heard howls and screeches. She was officially scared, and when she heard that howl, she tried to back away as quickly as possible.

"Hey! Whoa girl! Easy now!" Kakashi yelled at the horse. Widow kicked up forcefully, causing Kakashi to lose his balance and fall off the horse. Widow ran away and he was now left alone.

"HOWOOOOOOOO!" Wolves could be heard, and so Kakashi didn't know what to do. He panicked, and when he turned around to run, there before him stood a huge palace. Dark and scary, as the lighting flashed, the palace was indeed a horrible sight for soar eyes. No one would willingly go in there, but Kakashi had no choice, so he opened the gates before the wolves could get him. They were too fast however, and caught onto his leg.

"Ahh!" Kakashi winced in pain as the wolf's fangs sunk into his flesh. On the ground, there was a knife for some reason, so Kakashi quickly grabbed it and stabbed the wolf with it. The wolf finally let go of Kakashi and he quickly closed the gates before more could come. He carefully stood up and began to head inside this place. His eyes continusly glanced back behind him. He lightly knocked on the door, and yet no answer. So he slowly opened the door, and saw…

* * *

**Back at Konoha**

Sakura continued to sit on the barrel, surrounded by all her animals, but then she saw something unexpected. Widow was galloping up the hill, and more importantly by herself.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Sakura yelled. She ran towards Widow, trying to stop the horse from running again. Sakura stroked Widow's hair.

"Whats wrong girl? Where's father?" Sakura eyed the horse for a while and then it hit her. Her father was not in of near Konoha at all, but he was somewhere deep with a blackened forest.

"No.. he could be somewhere out their, alone, and hungry, or worst….no! Widow, you have to take me back to that forest!" Sakura pleaded. The horse was feeling pretty guilty for leaving her master, so she gave in and was going to lead her to where Sakura's father was last seen.

_Is this the adventure that I've been waiting for? Is this my destiny so far? To find my only parent, to search for him and bring him back? _Sakura thought to herself. She gathered something from the house and loaded them into the carriage. She sat on Widow's back and put a pink cloak on.

"Ok, lets go Widow!" And so, they duo head off into the evening, in search of Sakura's father.

* * *

**Wow! Chapter 1 is finally complete! How was it! Please review, but only if you have time, and no flamers. Thanks!**


	2. The Beast

**Here's chapter 2, hope the story is making sense so far, and thanks for the reviews so far! Oh and Sasuke will be introduced in this chapter, enjoy! Oh yeah and I couldn't decide about what Naruto and the others should be in this story, such as the other objects of the house.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Beast

* * *

**

"Ok, lets go Widow!" And so, the duo head off into the evening, in search of Sakura's father. Widow galloped fast, and Sakura just had to keep holding tighter and tighter onto the horse. Sakura's hair tie fell out of her hair so now her long pink hair swayed with the wind. But she did not care, for she had to find her father and quickly.

"Come on Widow, we need to go a little faster girl!" Sakura yelled. They finally entered the blackened forest. It was quiet, and then came the separate paths.

"Okay Widow, which one did father take?" Widow went for the right path and Sakura nodded to the horse. Silence was still in the forest and only the hooves of a horse could be heard through the wind. Then Widow stopped all of a sudden.

"Widow why did you sto-" But then when Sakura took her gaze off of the horse, she looked before her and saw the most unbelievable thing ever. Because there before her was a King's palace. It had a dark and scary aura, which creeped Sakura out for a bit. She opened the large metal gates and Widow followed her in. After the gates were shut, Sakura tied Widow to a pole by the palace, so she could not escape again. Sakura was headed towards the large black doors. Se slowly opened the door and saw…

* * *

**With Kakashi (before Sakura came) **

He lightly knocked on the door, and yet no answer. So he slowly opened the door, and saw, no light, or people inside the palace. A candle was lit inside the palace, and the sound of a clock ticking could be heard.

"H-hello?" Kakashi started to say. He spoke again and still no reply.

"Is anyone here?" he said. Then behind him, the candle and clock shot open their eyes! Yes, the candle and clock, had eyes, as did most objects in this strange palace.

"Maybe we should help the poor guy out Shikamaru!" Naruto Whispered. Yet it was still heard by Kakashi.

"Naruto you stupid clock! Look the man now knows that we talk!" Shikamaru said. He took his candle lit and burned Naruto's clock face with it.

"OWCH!" Naruto screamed, causing Kakashi to quickly turn around and stare at the bickering objects.

"You baka, now he knows that we are alive!" Shikamaru yelled. "Oh my gosh! How are you able to talk! I must be dreaming, cause household items do not talk, right?" Kakashi said.

"Um.. sir, we were humans transformed into appliances, but I still wish I was a pillow…" Shika said, his eyes drooping.

"And I wish I was a cup of ramen, but we all can't have out way now can we!" Naruto yelled. Both of them jumped off the table and walked towards Kakashi.

"Amazing, but does this place, have a master?" Kakashi politely asked. Both of them nodded.

"So would you care to stay for the night!" Naruto half yelled and half asked.

"Um…okay" Kakashi said a little uneasy.

"Naruto that's not such a good idea, you know how the 'prince' is when guests come!" Shikamaru whispered to Naruto, as they lead Kakashi to the living room. "Ahh shrew him! This man need help, look, he doesn't even have a ride back home!" Naruto argued.

"Fine, he can stay, but just keep quiet before the master comes." Shika said again.

"Um.. so is this the living room?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Shikamaru didn't even notice that they were there already. "Yea.." Shika said.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino, come here, you too Akamaru!" Naruto shouted. All of them entered into the room, and this is what item they were:

As we know Naruto is the clock.

Shikamaru is the candle.

Hinata is a teapot.

Ino is the feather duster.

Tenten is women's closet.

Neji is the men's closet.

Chouji is a stove.

Kiba is couch. (rofl!)

Shino is a coat rack.

Akamaru is the footstool.

Kakashi stare at everyone, and let out a small chuckle. They all smiled and welcomed Kakashi in the home.

"Why hello there sir." Hinata spoke. She gave Kakashi a small smile.

"Oh my, he looks cold, Shino, wrap a blanket around this man!" Tenten commanded. Shino did as told, and wrapped a blue blanket around Kakashi.

"Thank you very much!" He said.

"Here you can take a seat on Kiba, and rest your feet on Akamaru." Ino smiled and said.

"You guys are too kind, helping someone like me!" Kakashi said.

"Yo, Shikamaru, who is this guy, and what the heck is he doing in the _prince's_ palace!" Neji whispered.

"He was lost and needed help and besides maybe he has a _daughter_ or someone that can break this dreaded curse!" Shikamaru whispered back. Neji nodded.

The living room was quite large but very dark and only Shikamaru lit it up. Everyone surrounded Kakashi, but Chouji had to stay in the kitchen since he's a stove.

"So sir, do you have a daughter or niece?" Ino asked anxiously. Kakashi hesitated a while, and everyone got a little nervous.

"Well….I do have one daughter named Sakura. She is so important to me. Her mother died when she was younger however. She has pink hair and striking green eyes. She is 18 by the way. I said this just incase you all asked how she looked and stuff." Kakashi smiled. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto yelled a loud 'yay' and the rest just gave a relieving sigh.

"Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked while raising a brow. "Well…no reason, but we would love to meet her one day!" Kakashi smiled and nodded. Everyone felt happy, but soon their happiness was gone when a black shadow swept into the living room and gave a loud growl. Everyone backed away from Kakashi and stared in shock. They we all afraid of their master, for he was a powerful coughbeastcough. Even Kakashi was afraid and just stayed still and calm in his seat. Another growl was heard, and everyone stared as the shadow came right beside Kakashi.

"What are you doing in MY palace, and in MY chair?" The beast spoke. He grabbed Kakashi by the neck and in a flash Kakashi was pinned against a wall.

"You have no right to be in here! And as punishment you will be imprisoned for life!" The beast said once again.

"Have you come here to laugh at the beast like everyone else?" Anger arose in his dark voice.

"No, please, I was just lost sir, you have to believe me, I mean no harm!" Kakashi pleaded.

"Hn, people like you disgust me." The beast said and he dragged Kakashi to a dungeon in the basement. The beast locked him in there and then went towards the others.

"Why is a human inside my palace?" The beast said.

"Prince Sasuke! He meant no harm! Can't you see that!" Naruto spoke up. Shikamaru slapped his candle hand( I really don't know what its called, so if you know, please tell me!) over his head. 'What a baka!' He though.

"Meant no harm! He's just like everyone else!" Prince Sasuke/the beast said.

"Prince Sasuke, there is something you should know though." Tenten said. She nudged Neji to tell the rest.

"Uh.. well he has a daughter," Neji said. Sasuke glanced at Neji. "With pink hair," Shikamaru said. "And green eyes." Shino said last.

"So, he has a daughter with weird hair and eyes?" Prince Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and she's 18, and you're only 19,so…" Ino started to say. "Maybe she is the one that can break this curse. And set all of us free." Hinata added. "Yeah! Then I won't be a couch anymore!" Kiba said and Akamaru barked. Everyone started talking about Sakura and Sasuke couldn't take the noise anymore.

"Everyone shut up!" Sasuke said. And everyone did indeed shut up. "Look, no girl will ever love someone as hideous as this beast. So stop getting your hopes up every time a girl is mentioned in the palace." Sasuke stated and left to go back down to the dungeon. He decided to check up on his new prisoner.

* * *

**With Sakura**

She slowly opened the door and saw, no one in sight. Sakura wandered down a corridor and saw a dark room with a single candle lit in it. She walked down the stairs and heard a voice mumbling and it sounded like her father, so she followed it.

"Hey Shikamaru, is that Sakura? Kakashi's daughter?" Naruto asked. His eyes followed Sakura as she looked for the voice mumbling.

"Naruto, you really are a dobe, and yes that is Sakura, now shh!" Shikamaru said in a monotone voice. His eyes also never left their gaze off of Sakura.

"Father, is that you?" Sakura asked as she came to each new dungeon cell. A black figure also saw Sakura and grew angry. Kakashi upon hearing the words of his daughter, quickly spoke.

"Sakura, Sakura, is that you?" Kakashi said with hope in his voice.

"Father!" Sakura ran in front of her father's cell gate, and smiled when she saw him.

"Sakura! I'm so glad to see you, but you must get out of here before _he_ comes and sees you!" Kakashi said. "No! I won't leave until you are freed dad!" Sakura said, She tried pulling on the bars but they didn't move. The black figure now appeared beside her. She looked up and saw the figure. She screamed.

"Ahh!" Sakura yelled. She looked into his eyes and then shut her mouth quickly.

"Sakura get out of here!" Kakashi said once again. Sakura ignored her father and gave her full attention to the beast.

"Why do you want my father?" Sakura asked him.

"I do not need your father, I simply put him in my dungeon for trespassing." Sasuke said. His features were hidden in the shadows.

"Well let him go, can't you see he meant no harm?" She yelled.

"That's not possible, besides he should pay for coming into my home and taking advantage of my property." Sasuke spat out. He crossed his arms. Sakura gave a look at her father and then said, "How about a trade, I'll be your prisoner, if you let my dad go free, but first, step into the light, I want to see you." Sasuke did as told and Sakura gasped. Tears were brimming at her eyes, but she quickly wept them away. "What! No Sakura its not worth it! I've lived my life to see things that you've never seen before! Do not trade positions with me!" Kakashi yelled. She ignored him once again, but turned to him and gave a small apologetic smile. Sasuke thought for a moment about the trade and finally said, "Yes, I accept the trade." Sasuke said. "No!" Kakashi cried. Sasuke clapped his hands together and a barrel like creature appeared and took Kakashi away towards Konoha. Sakura ran into the dungeon room once it was opened, and cried, because she could not say good bye to her father. She sobbed harder.

"You beast! You didn't even let me say good bye to him, and for all I know, I might never see my father again!" Sakura yelled at the beast. Sasuke felt somewhat guilty now, so he spoke up. "Um, sorry I guess, follow me to your room." Sasuke started walking but stopped when he didn't hear Sakura's footsteps. "Are you coming or not?" he asked. "You mean I'm not staying here?" Sakura questioned. "What? Why, you want to stay here?" He looked stern. She shook her head, no. She followed Sasuke to the 3rd floor of the palace and he showed her, her room.

"Psst! Sasuke, ask her to dine with you for dinner!" Naruto whispered as they passed. Sakura didn't hear the voices though.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe she can break the curse smart-one.." Shikamaru said laid-back style.

"Fine I'll ask her." Sasuke said. Once they reached the room, Sasuke opened the door and pulled open the purple curtains. Sakura quietly came into the room and sat on the bed. She started to cry softly again.

"Hey, you will join me for dinner, okay!" Sasuke sounded as if he demanded her to be there. She of course took is the wrong way.

"Is that a demand, or invite?" She asked with rudeness. "You will join me and that final!" Sasuke said. Shikamaru and Naruto slapped their hands over their somewhat like foreheads. Sasuke was just too stubborn sometimes. "I will not dine with an arrogant, selfish, and rude person such as yourself!" Sakura was angry. "Fine then, hope you starve!" And with that, Sasuke slammed her doors shut as he ran through the palace halls and into a dark room. Sakura fell onto her bed, weeping even more, and wishing that this adventure would just be over.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay guys, but been busy with a hugh English and science project for final grades…plus my brain isn't working a lot lately, and hopefully I will release the sequel to Safe From Harm by the end of the week! Review please! Thanks!**


	3. Manners Sasuke, Manners

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed so far! I couldn't update this weekend because I had to go to my cousin's wedding, sorry. But please read and review! Oh yeah, this is how Sasuke looks. **

**Sasuke has black fur, sharp fangs, and big paws and feet. Lol, and he's somewhat OOC. He wears a blue t-shirt, with dark blue cargo pants. His curse is that he was turned into a beast. And his friends were turned into house whole appliances.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Manners Sasuke, Manners

* * *

**

Sakura continued to sob on her bed. She hated living in this place, and wished to just return home. Now she really doesn't want her adventure to go any further.

**At Konoha**

Kakashi was still being carried to Konoha by the creature until they reached. The creature dropped Kakashi on the ground and disappeared before Kakashi's eyes. He slowly sat up, and spotted someone. It was Lee, so Kakashi stood up and ran towards Lee. Lee was in a bar by the way.

"Lee! Something is wrong, and you must help!" He pleaded. Lee who was now sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace looked up at Kakashi.

"What would be the problem sir?" Lee asked.

"My daughter, she's been taken as a prisoner for a beast. You have to help her!" Lee's eyes widened. _'Hehe, this is my chance to win Sakura-san's heart!' _ He thought.

" I'll do it! But I need to gather some men and supplies and we leave in 2 weeks!" Lee stood from the chair and bowed to Kakashi. He thanked Lee and left the bar. Home, it seemed so lonely for Kakashi now, seeing as only he would be living there.

* * *

**At the Palace**

Sasuke was out of his dark room and was now pacing around the dining room. He thought about what happened tonight and suddenly he felt a little guilty again. He stopped his pacing and walked towards the fireplace. The others (meaning Naruto and the gang) were watching him.

"Hinata, did I do the right thing?" Sasuke spoke as he placed his elbow on the fireplace ledge and stared at the burning flames. Hinata looked more closely at Sasuke and spoke.

"Well….no. That girl has been through a lot Prince Sasuke. And what you did is no better." She said truthfully.

"If I may add in, remember the prophecy, if you and a pink haired, green eyed girl fell in love, then our curse shall be broken." Neji said as the other nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know, and it's all because of that witch!" Sasuke said with a hint of anger in his voice. He closed his onyx orbs and thought about the night he got his beast curse.

_Flash Back _

_Sasuke was a human by the way. An 18 year old boy was very mad today and the day was very gloomy. A knock was heard at his palace's door, so he called for one of the servants to answer it. No one ever came, so he got ticked off and answered it himself. At the door stood an old woman, wearing a black cloak. She had many wrinkles on her face and her fingernails were very long. He stared disgustingly at her._

"_What do you want." He asked in a very annoyed tone. _

"_Please sir, do you think that I could stay here for the night? It's mighty cold out and the rain is pouring down very hard." The woman said. _

"_No. I would never let an ugly woman such as yourself set one foot in my palace, now leave!" Sasuke said coldly._

"_Have it your way sir, but let me tell you something," The old woman was beginning to float in the air, and her ugliness disappeared as she turned into a beautiful angel. _

"_Looks are very deceiving, right?" The angel spoke. She was surrounded by cherry blossoms everywhere. Sasuke's eyes were widened and his mouth dropped open. He began to plead. _

"_Please miss, I meant no harm, please you may stay at my palace." _

"_Nice try, but now for your rude behavior to people less fortunate than you, you shall live the life of a beast. And until you have found what kindness and love is with a pink haired, emerald eyed girl, you shall stay a beast. But you must find this love before the last cherry blossom petal on this cherry blossom flower falls. Because if not, you shall stay a beast for the rest of your life." The angel spoke. _

"_What! You cannot do this to me!" Sasuke said. "Ah, but I can, watch." She said. The angel performed a hand seal of some sort, and Sasuke began to change. His once pale skin was now replaced by black shiny fur. His feet were now twice their size, and his hands became paws. He screamed in agony, and then his white palace turned black. The angel statues surrounding each corner of the house now had gargoyles surrounding them. _

"_This is now the palace of the beast Sasuke." And with that, the angel vanished. Sasuke roared a mighty growl and fled inside the palace with the cherry blossom._

_End Flash Back_

Sasuke shot open his eyes and stared at everyone in the room. They all stared back at him with sympathy.

"You know what, I think we should change your ways Sasuke." Ino said. Everyone nodded in agreement, including Sasuke.

"HEHE! LETS TEACH SASUKE-TEME SOME MANNERS!" Naruto yelled very, very, very loudly. Sasuke scowled at the word after his name.

"Naruto! You, me, and Shikamaru have to go and pay Sakura a visit, so shut up and follow us!" Tenten screamed. She and Shikamaru sighed after Naruto started to pout. But he did follow Tenten and Shikamaru to Sakura's bedroom.

"So Prince Sasuke, lets begin, shall we?" Hinata said. Hinata, Neji, and Ino were left to help Sasuke with some manners. Shino and Chouji were busy preparing dinner, while Kiba and Akamaru stayed in the living room, since they were a couch and foot stool.

"Okay, what do I do?" Sasuke said.

"Okay, let begin with your eating skills." Ino stated. "Hey Shino, bring a bowl of ramen here please!" Ino asked. Shino arrived in the dining room with a bowl of ramen in a tray, with all the dining utensils. He placed the tray on the dining room table, bowed towards Sasuke and left without saying one word.

"Show us how you eat Sasuke." Neji said. Sasuke nodded. He took his seat casually, but as soon as he picked up the chopsticks, he held them wrong. He started to slurp the ramen noodles, and some were spilling out of his mouth, which was disgusting. (no offense!) Hinata, Ino, and Neji all sweat-dropped.

"I think this will take longer than expected." Ino whispered to Neji and Hinata. Both nodded and began to teach Sasuke some proper manners.

* * *

**At Sakura's Bedroom**

Sakura had stopped her sobbing and was now at her vanity combing her pink hair. She still looked sad, but not as much as before. She heard a knock at her door and stopped her combing. She got up to open the door, (note: Sakura still doesn't know that there are talking objects in this house!) and saw 3…..things? "Hi!" Said Naruto. Her mouth dropped open as she saw before her, a clock, a small closet, and a candle, all with eyes and mouths! Sakura could not believe her eyes. Tenten, Shikamaru, and even Naruto noticed that Sakura was shocked to see inanimate objects at her door, talking.

"May we please come in?" Tenten said. Sakura welcomed them in and started to speak.

"How are you guys talking?" She asked.

"Simple, we were put under a curse." Shikamaru said. Sakura formed an O shape on her mouth and smiled afterwards. She decided not to talk about it anymore.

"So why are you guys visiting me here in my room?" Sakura continued to smile.

"We came here to ask you to join the Prince for dinner, since he was being a big idiot about it to you before." Naruto said. He grinned widely.

"And we are very sorry for his behavior, the Prince I mean." Tenten added.

"That's okay, and I don't really feel like eating anything right now, but you can thank him for letting you guys come and ask me, rather than he himself coming. The coward." Sakura said. Her smile turned into a small frown. The others hung their heads low and started to beg her now.

"Please Miss Sakura, you must come or he shall be angry." Shikamaru tried to reason with her. She shook her head.

"Please Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme will take his anger out on me if you don't come!" Naruto pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't face him right now." Sakura said. Her eyes showed sadness in them. Tenten and Shikamaru noticed it.

"It's okay Miss Sakura, come on Naruto, Shikamaru, we will tell Prince Sasuke that she declined. We are sorry for disturbing you Miss Sakura, goodnight." Tenten said. She left the room with another pouting Naruto and Shikamaru who yawned.

"Why did you do that!" Naruto asked as they went towards the dining room.

"Because can't you see that she needs some time to heal her heart? She just got separated from her only parent, so I think she needs some space." Tenten grew a little angry at Naruto's stupidity.

"Geez, are you that big of a dobe Naruto?" Shikamaru said with a sly grin.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he raised his clock hand to Shikamaru.

"Naruto behave!" Tenten hissed. Naruto pouted once again. They soon reached the dining room.

Once they reached, Sasuke had all his manners in order and was now acting like a true Prince. But when Sasuke heard the news of Sakura not coming to join him, he grew furious and left the room to head to his special dark room.

"Oh dear.." Hinata said softly.

"How will they ever get along?" Ino asked questionably.

"I don't know but tomorrow, Sasuke will change his ways once again. But lets work on his anger issue this time." Neji stated. They stayed in silence for a few moments.

"Okay I got an idea! This is what we are going to do…" Shikamaru and the other huddled into a group and talked about the plan.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading! Please review! Sorry for the long update! Busy with so much stuff that its driving me insane! Anyway, hope this chapter was good enough! **


	4. Kindness of a Heart Revealed

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Sorry about late updates, but its my schools fault! And partially my fault as well… Anyway, review if you get a chance and I hope the story is good so far! **

**Chapter 4: Kindness of a Heart Revealed

* * *

**

The next day, Sakura awoke hungrily and got out of the king sized bed. She had on a pink long nightgown, and she threw on a purple robe to cover the gown. Sakura slipped on light pink slippers and headed out the bedroom door. She went along the corridor and found her way towards the dining room. In there was Naruto, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. They were all talking about the 'plan' that would commence today. As soon as Sakura walked in the room, they stopped their chat and turned to Sakura.

"Hello Miss!" Naruto said with a big smile. Sakura welcomed them with a warm smile and she greeted everyone.

"How is everyone today?" Sakura asked.

"Well we were hoping that since today is a beautiful day, you could join us in a stroll in the garden?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I'd love to! I was beginning to think that there was nothing to do in this house." Sakura answered. The girls giggled and Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! So are you hungry?" Tenten asked and on cue, Sakura's stomach growled. They laughed once again. Sakura blushed.

" Shino, could you bring some food for our guest?" Ino asked. Shino brought a tray of eggs, bacon, a bowl of cereal, a glass of milk, and a plate of cherries.

"Oh thank you Shino!" Sakura said with a smile. Shino bowed and left. The others sweat dropped at his solitude.

"Not much of the talkative type huh?" Sakura said and the other nodded.

"So where is Neji and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked while taking a spoonful of her cereal. The others grew a little nervous and then Tenten spoke.

"..Um they.. are with Prince Sasuke.." She stuttered out. "Oh." Was all Sakura said.

"So what do you to do in your spare time Sakura?" Ino asked politely.

"Well I usually like to read and borrow books from Konoha's local book shop, but I've read every book there, so I really don't have a hobby anymore.." Sakura said a little sadly. The others didn't know what to say. Someone finally broke the temporary silence.

"So what was it like in Konoha Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked to change the topic.

"Oh it was beautiful Hinata! The only problem was Lee!" Sakura said as she put a cherry in her mouth.

"Lee?" They all said. She laughed and then told them about her life in Konoha and about Lee.

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Why are you guys here again?" Sasuke asked Neji and Shikamaru.

"We are going for a stroll in the garden, remember?" Neji stated. He and Shikamaru were helping Sasuke get dressed in a more fitting outfit.

"And why do we suddenly have to go for a walk in the garden?" Sasuke asked again.

"Um.. to look at…flowers!" Shikamaru said quickly. Neji shook his head at Shika's ridiculous statement. Shika nervously laughed and Sasuke didn't like the idea of 3 guys walking together in flowered garden, and looking a flowers.

"That's so stupid, why would we walk together in a garden, looking at flowers together? Wouldn't the girls think that we are…gay?" Sasuke whispered the last word very low.

"Look, we won't walk together, okay." Shikamaru said.

"And act nice today, please, we want to impress the girl, right!" Neji said, referring to the girl as Sakura.

"Yeah whatever.." Sasuke said plainly. Neji and Shikamaru were done dressing him and Sasuke was wearing a big but fitted white collared button up shirt with navy blue pants and a dark blue cape around his neck. He didn't care for wearing shoes, I mean how can he, his feet were twice their size!

"Okay, let go eat breakfast." Neji said and they lead Sasuke out of his bedroom and into the dining room.

* * *

**Sakura**

"That…was…so…funny!" Naruto said in between laughs. Everyone was laughing at Lee ( no offense!) and how he proposed to Sakura twice and keep reciting his undying love for her. Sakura finished eating her breakfast and relaxed herself in the chair. ( Oh yeah, this is before Sasuke enters the room.)

"Looks like your done Sakura!" Ino said. Sakura nodded.

"Shino, come and pick this up, and Sakura would you follow us to your bedroom?" Tenten said softly.

"Okay." Sakura replied back. Shino came and took the tray away. They got up from their seats and started to walk to Sakura's room.

"Yay! We get to help Sakura-chan change!" Naruto shouted and all of the girls' heads turned to him.

"Naruto! Go away! You can't see Sakura change!" Ino shouted at him.

"Yeah! And you have to clean up before the prince comes in the dining room!" Tenten said. Hinata shooed Naruto away while he was still pouting. Sakura giggled but stopped herself quickly. When the girls reached Sakura's room, they immediately started picking out outfits for Sakura to wear. Hinata chose a blue satin dress with tight fitting sleeves and a pair of dark blue slippers to go along with it. Ino chose a dark purple tube topped knee length dress with light purple trimming around it and black 2 inch high heels. Tenten chose a black two-strapped dress that reached Sakura's ankles and the dress was a tie neck one, with a pair of 1 inch black high heels. Sakura looked at each dress but did not find any interest in any of them. She then looked through Tenten's wardrobe and found a beautiful pink dress that was two-strapped and had rhinestones along the top of the dress and along the bottom. Cherry blossoms were on the pink dress at the bottom and Sakura picked out light pink slippers to go with the dress. The 3 other girls stared wondrously at Sakura's dress.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! That dress is so pretty on you!" Ino squealed.

"You look very cute Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly. Sakura smiled at the two compliments.

"Indeed! You shall surely impress Sa- mfpt!" Tenten said but Hinata and Ino clasped themselves over Tenten's mouth. ( weird I know..) Sakura gave them a questioning look.

"Impress who?" Sakura asked.

"Ah…n-no one S-Sakura-chan.." Hinata stuttered out. Ino nodded and Tenten pouted a little even though it was unseen by the others.

"Mcan mgu gfet uoof ogf mie!"( means 'can you get off of me') Tenten shouted since she was still being silenced by her friends. Hinata and Ino uncovered Tenten and nervously laughed. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"Well, let's get going then." Sakura said, and the girls and her left the bedroom to head towards the garden.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Naruto just finished cleaning the dining room before Sasuke and the others came. Shino had already placed Sasuke's breakfast on the table and Sasuke ate it quietly. ( Sasuke and Sakura don't know that they will both be going to the garden.) Sasuke finished his breakfast and got up from his seat. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji got up as well.

"Well, lets go to the garden then." Sasuke said plainly. The 3 other boys raised a brow at Sasuke. The mentally were telling Sasuke to treat Sakura better.

"And I will treat Sakura better, I mean until I see her, its not like I would though." Sasuke said rather disappointed. The three boys were smirking or grinning as they though about the plan.

"Oh, and Sasuke, remember that old library that we have?" Shikamaru said. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, maybe you should show a certain someone that room." Neji carried on.

"And maybe even give it to them as an apology gift!" Naruto finished with a big grin.

"Um…okay?" Sasuke was confused but he didn't show it. Once they reached the garden, Neji spoke.

"Well we got some work to do Sasuke, so we'll see you later!" And before Sasuke could ask any questions, the 3 boys were gone. Sasuke shook his head and took a seat on the wooden bench in the garden. He rested his elbows on his knees and he cupped his face with his hands. Sasuke observed the garden, it was the summer, in a creepy forest, and yet, flowers were blooming and trees were sprouting leaves. He never saw things from this point of view and everything seemed……..peaceful. He continued his position on the bench and thought about what Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto said to him early. Soon enough, something pink caught his eye.

* * *

**Sakura**

The four girls finally reached the garden. Sakura stared at every element of the garden. She was amazed at how a dark and scarey place could have such a beautiful garden, full of life. Sakura soon enough realized that her friends were nowhere to be found, and instead of looking for them, she wandered around the place. The garden was reasonably large so she took her time in viewing each flower or tree. But something blue and black caught her eye.

"Oh…" Sakura said and she looked at the ground. Their sitting right before Sakura was the one and only, Sasuke. He looked at her.

"Um… hi." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up from the ground and smiled softly. She looked around and saw that there were no other benches to sit on so she was about to sit down on the grass.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Taking a seat." She said plainly. Sasuke remembered something about being a gentleman, so he scooted over on the bench and gestured Sakura to sit down next to him.

"Oh, thank you, but I couldn't possibly," Sakura didn't get to finish, as Sasuke spoke.

"Its okay, It would be my pleasure." He said. Sakura obeyed him and took the seat. She didn't look at Sasuke but he was looking at her for a while and then spoke.

"Um, I wanted to say sorry for being a jerk to you before. I was arrogant, and rude, and I shouldn't have spoken so harshly. So will you forgive me?" Sakura looked at Sasuke finally, and she saw that he was truly being sincere and honest. She smiled and spoke.

"Yes, I forgive you Sasuke." She said which made Sasuke happy on the inside. Sakura could not believe that the cold-hearted beast was finally beginning to show emotions.

"Thank you!" He said with a small smile forming. Sakura giggled at him. _Maybe there is a side of the beast that I haven't met yet_, she thought.

"So, I want to show you something, since we are in good terms now, right?" Sasuke asked. She nodded.

"Good, but you have to promise to close your eyes as I take you there." Sasuke said. She looked at him uneasily.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you will like this place that I'm going to show you." He said.

"Okay, I trust you." She smiled and they got up from their seat. Sasuke lead the way as Sakura followed quietly. The beast and girl were now friends, but just friends for now. From afar, 6 objects could not be heard or seen, but they were smiling or giggling at Sasuke and Sakura and how their plan to make the two friends worked out perfectly. A few minutes passed by and Sasuke and Sakura were now in front of a huge door. Sasuke turned to face Sakura.

"Okay now close your eyes, really tight." He assured her. Sakura nodded and closed her emerald eyes. Sasuke waved his hand in front of her eyes to make sure that they were closed. They were closed, and so he slowly opened the large door. Sasuke held Sakura's hands as he led her into the room. Right now it was dark, but as soon as Sasuke was about to let go of her hands, she almost opened her eyes.

"Don't open your eyes yet!" He said very fast. Sakura quickly shut her eyes again and smiled. "Stay right here and don't open your eyes!" He said and even laughed a bit. Sakura nodded and waited in the spot. Sasuke began to open large curtains that allowed the sunlight to reach inside the room finally. Sakura could only hear the sound of drapes being opened and she could feel to sun's rays. She smiled even bigger. Her excitement was coming out. Sasuke approached her again and then said, "Okay Sakura, you can open your eyes." Sakura slowly opened her eyes and she was amazed once again at what she saw. It was a library, full of thousands of books that looked like they have never been touched.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes! Oh Sasuke, it beautiful! I love to read and these books will come in handy as I stay at the palace." She said. Sakura was overwhelmed. Sasuke smiled and spoke.

"Well then its yours!" He said happily and Sakura faced him.

"Mine? I can keep the library?" She replied. Sasuke nodded.

"Yay! Oh my gosh, thank you so much Sasuke!" Sakura then hugged Sasuke for the first time and for the first time in his life he did feel happy. Maybe their curse would be broken and he could live happily again, no, he would live a better life, where he was kind and generous, never mean or disrespectful. He hugged back the pink haired girl and they both were happy and forgot their problems for once in their lives.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long updates! School has been hectic with finals and since I want to get good grades, I gotta study hard, but I'm so sorry for updates! I hate my school! Well, I feel much better after releasing some of my anger out, so anyway, review if you have time, and I say that a lot, hope I'm not a burden! Thanks, and bye for now!**


	5. Dinner and Dancing

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWS! Looks like the story is in good shape right now! Enjoy chapter 5! Oh yeah, and the story takes place in like the spring/summer, not winter…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, The Beauty and the Beast Movie, or the song, is not mine….DANG!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Dinner and Dancing

* * *

**

A week has passed and so far, Sakura has been very happy yet still a little sad with out her father in the palace. She has read a small fraction of the books so far, but that's not stopping her from reading the many others in the library. Sasuke has lightened up a bit, and tonight he would have the pleasure of Sakura joining him for dinner.

"Come on guys, we gotta make _Sasuke-chan_ look good for his lady tonight!" Shikamaru said while teasing Sasuke with the –chan suffix. Shikamaru was grinning while Neji and Shino were smirking. Shino was trying to groom Sasuke while Neji and Shikamaru were getting him dressed once again.

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. Shikamaru pouted, which he rarely does. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him.

"Stop it you two, we have to dress up the Uchiha Prince for his lady, remember!" Neji was also teasing Sasuke.

"NEJI!" Sasuke raised a fist. ( how unSasuke-kun like, his behavior I mean)

"Shh! Now what do you think of this Prince Sasuke?" Shino suddenly asked. (ah! He spoke!) Shino showed Sasuke his new hairdo, and it looked as if Sasuke were a girl, literally. ( no offense!) Braids were embedded on Sasuke's fur, and he kind of looked Jamaican…

"Oh my gosh! I look like a GIRL from JAMACA!" Sasuke said really really angrily.

"Where did you learn to braid hair SHINO!" Neji and Shikamaru said loudly. Shino shrugged. He took out the braids and tried a different hairdo. This time is was a little worse. Shino showed Sasuke how he looked in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh! Now I really look like a girl!" Sasuke yelled in horror. Sasuke had his hair in two pig tails and the were highlighted in pink… Neji and Shikamaru were laughing and rolling on the ground.

"Arg, just do my hair in something simple, please…" Sasuke pleaded. Shino nodded and did as told. He took out the pink highlights and replaced it with Sasuke's natural hair color. Shika and Neji stopped their laughing and were now helping Sasuke with his clothes.

"Done." Shino said quietly. "Us too." Neji replied for himself and Shikamaru. "Well, lets see what you guys did to me." Sasuke said. He looked straight into the mirror and was pleased with the results. His hair was stroked back and tied into a low ponytail with a blue ribbon, tied into a bow form. He was now wearing a white long sleeved button up which only revealed the front of the shirt because a blue dress coat was put over it. The dress coat had gold trimming around the edges. He also had on dark blue dress pants. Overall, Sasuke looked really good even thought he's a beast.

"Hn, good job." Sasuke said with a smirk. The guys bowed and snickered at Sasuke's new look.

* * *

**The girls**

"Ooooo, Sakura, we have to hurry and make you beautiful for your man!" Ino said. Tenten and Hinata were amused and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, lets just hurry, I have to meet him for dinner in 30 minutes." Sakura said while pointing to the clock. The 3 girls nodded and started to tend to Sakura's needs. Ino worked on Make-up, Hinata worked on hair, and Tenten works on finding Sakura a dress. ( Please don't ask me how they were able to get Sakura dressed and ready even though Tenten, Hinata, and Ino are inanimate objects like the guys! Just imagine…) After about 25 minutes, the girls were done dressing Sakura. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She had light pink blush on, some powder, and rosey red lipstick. With Sakura's bangs, Hinata was able to tie them into a small bun at the back of her head. With the other strands of hair, Hinata brushed it and let it hang freely and fall upon Sakura's shoulders. Sakura's dress was the best one! Of course it was a yellow dress, with many ruffles at the bottom, and fit tight at the top. The sleeves were puffy and were short. She put on some golden gloves that reached her elbow, exposing only a small part of her arms now. And it was a shoulder dress really. To top it all off, the girls added gold slip on shoes and gold dangling earrings. Sakura took one last look in the mirror and smiled.

"I look lovely, and its thanks to you girls!" She spoke happily. The 3 girls awed and gave Sakura a group hug!

"Well, lets not keep you from your man," Tenten said as she broke apart from the hug.

"Yes, we should go and help Naruto and Chouji in the kitchen right now." Hinata finished.

"God knows what those two could be doing to the food!" Ino said causing them all to laugh. The broke off the hug and Tenten, Hinata, and Ino left the room. Sakura began to walk out the room and stopped at the stairs. She was halted by Naruto who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Wait here Sakura-chan, I'll go get the Prince." And with that, Naruto left the opposite side of the stairs and went to the east wing of the palace. He found Sasuke and the guys, already done. Naruto cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ahem, sir, your lady awaits you!" Naruto gestured towards the stairs were Sakura was looking at the east wing. Sasuke smiled and walked out the door. He walked towards Sakura and then in seconds, they were right in front of each other. They gazed into each other's eyes and Sasuke broke it off as Sakura blushed a little. Since Sasuke was a gentleman now, he stuck out his right elbow and Sakura gladly accepted it. Together, they walked down the staircase smiling as everyone in the house gathered to see the sight before them. They entered the dining room where they enjoyed a delicious meal. ( I don't feel like explaining what they ate…sorry) After the meal, Sasuke stood up and approached Sakura's seat.

"Would you care to dance?" He stuck out his paw/hand, and Sakura smiled and nodded. She took his hand and he led them to the middle of the ballroom.

"Wow." Was all she could say for she never saw the ballroom before. Secretly, the gang was following them everywhere. Sakura placed her hand in Sasuke's hand and he put the other hand on her waist. Sakura placed her other hand on his shoulder. It was very silent.

"There's no music." Sakura said. Sasuke didn't think about that and then they heard a sound. A piano was being played and a girl's voice was heard. It was Hinata! She was singing a song while Shikamaru was playing the grand piano. ( it was quite hard for him to play too) Sasuke and Sakura smiled and started to slowly dance. Hinata sang.

_Tale as old as time,_

_True as it can be,_

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly _

_Just a little change,_

_Small to say the least,_

_Both a little scared,_

_Neither one prepared,_

_Beauty and the Beast. _

Sasuke twirled Sakura around twice and Hinata presumed her singing.

_Ever just the same,_

_Ever a surprise,_

_Ever as before,_

_Ever just assure,_

_As the sun will rise._

Sakura placed her head on Sasuke's chest and he stared down at her. A smile on his face as they continued to dance.

_Tale as old as time,_

_Tune as old as song,_

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change,_

_Learning you were wrong. _

They twirled and spun together perfectly. Two elegant people dancing an elegant tune.

_Certain as the sun,_

_Rising in the east,_

She placed her head again on his chest, but snuggled closer to him, still continuing the dance.

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhine,_

_Beauty and the Beast, _

The light was dimming until it become dark and only the moon brought light in the palace ballroom.

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhine,_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Hinata and Shikamaru ended the song slowly as Sakura and Sasuke ended their dance. The couple hugged each other and the gang all applauded and then left the scene before them, with smiles on each face. Sasuke and Sakura parted afterwards.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He asked softly. She nodded and took his arm as he once again led them to a balcony. The duo took a seat on the stone bench by the balcony. They looked at the darkening sky. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Are you happy here?" He asked quietly. Sakura turned to face him.

"Of course, though I miss my father," She said a little sadly. Sasuke looked down and he too felt a little sad. Sakura saw his face and took his hand. He looked at her.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't leave you." She assured him and smiled sweetly. Sasuke gave her a small smile. "I do wish to see him once more though…" Sakura looked back up to the sky. Sasuke reached in his pocket for something and pulled it out. It was a mirror. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Take this, it's a mirror that shows what you want to see, just ask it to show your father." Sasuke spoke softly again. Sakura nodded and took the mirror.

"I would like to see my father please." She asked and the mirror did just that. It showed her father, being home, but he's been hurt badly by people in the village for not believing him in what he said about the beast. Her father was bleeding. Sasuke saw the image too and he saw Sakura's teary face. She needed to help him but she couldn't. Sasuke didn't want to see Sakura suffer so he did the only thing that he could do, he let her go…

"Sakura, go." She looked at him confusingly. "You need to go see your father." He said.

"But I thought-" She couldn't finish because Sasuke interrupted. "It's okay, I will set you free from being a prisoner anymore, you may go…" He looked sadly again. Her tears were falling and she hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you…thank you…" She said and the released him. "Wait, but will we ever see each other again?" Sakura asked sadly. Sasuke shook his head. " Probably not, but take the mirror with you, so that you'll always have something from me to remind you of your stay at the palace." She accepted the mirror and bid her last goodbye. Sasuke watched her run out the palace and hop on Widow. The rode all the way back to Konoha and Sasuke watched her sadly leave. Naruto and the gang watched the whole scene from a higher view and then they all came to the balcony where Sasuke was.

"They were so close!" Naruto exclaimed. He was just as sad as everybody else.

"Why did you let her go?" Hinata asked while tears were forming in her eyes.

"Because, I love her…" Sasuke announced and the girls sobbed harder because Sakura, the girl who changed this place was gone probably forever.

* * *

**How sad! Well, I think this is one of my most favoritest chapters that I have even written for a story! Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**


	6. Attack at the Palace

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! So, chapter 5 was really good I guess, haha! Well chapter 6 is right here! But sadly, I'll be ending this story soon, maybe 1 or two more chapters left and then it's done…**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, the Naruto characters are not mine. I did change the storyboard for beauty and the beast a bit, but it still doesn't belong to me, dang it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Attack on the Palace

* * *

**

Sakura arrived at Konoha late at night. The town was very quiet and no one was seen on the streets. She quickly rode on Widow to her house were her father was lying hurt and bleeding on the ground. After a few minutes of riding, she reached her house, tied Widow to a pole, and ran inside.

"Father!" She cried when she found her father lying helpless on the floor, and hardly breathing.

"S-Saku-r-ra." Kakashi spoke.

"Shh, I'll help you father." She immediately went into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. When Sakura returned back, she started to bandage and clean some of the cuts, bruises, or blood that were on Kakashi. He sat up off the ground and thanked his daughter.

"Thank you Sakura, but I have one question," Sakura nodded for him to continues on. "How did you escape that awful, arrogant, and terrorizing beast!" Sakura grew a little angry at her father's words towards the beast.

"Stop it father, he's not as mean as you think he is!" Sakura defended.

"Sakura, what are you talking about, he's a-" Kakashi was interrupted by Sakura. "He's a lonely person, looking for compassion and a friend, and he's the one that let me go," Sakura lowered her head. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Oh my…" was all he said.

"It's okay, well, anyway, who did this to you father?" Sakura asked. She held her head up again.

"You'd be surprised to know that it was half of the village men and Lee." Kakashi quietly said Lee's name. Sakura was shocked that Lee would do such a thing. "I'm glad that you got out of there in time though." Kakashi said with relief. Sakura looked confused. "What do you mean that I got out of there in time? Is something going to happen to the Palace!" Sakura stood up off the floor and looked serious. Kakashi nodded. Sakura then ruffled through some things and found the mirror. Now Kakashi was confused.

"What's the mirror for?" He questioned.

"Look." Sakura said. "I wish to see the palace!" Sakura screamed into the mirror and green and blue lights surrounded the mirror. Inside the mirror appeared an image. It was the castle, and tons of people were surrounding it. Sakura and Kakashi cringed as they saw torches, knives, and many other weapons.

"Father, their going to attack the palace, with Sasuke and the others still in it!" Sakura cried. "I have to help them!" she screamed. She was about to walk out the door when Kakashi stopped her.

"Sakura!" He called. "What?" "You better come back, alive and well." Kakashi smiled to his daughter and she left with a smile on her face too. She untied Widow and hopped on her back. Together they rode back to the palace, in the dark and rainy night.

* * *

**At the Palace ( Before Sakura returned home)**

Sasuke and the others were sad and a little depressed about Sakura's departure. The prince got up from his seat and left to go to his dark room. Sasuke entered the room, and quickly rushed over to the flower that was contained in a glass cover. He looked at the pink flower, with a cherry blossom petals falling one by one. Now, only one petal remains, and Sasuke's time was running out. Sasuke gently stroked the glass case and then looked out the broken and open window. A full moon was out, the only light source in his dark room. He removed his dress coat and threw it across the room. Sasuke now only continues to stare at the cherry blossom in peace, as he remembers the times he shared with Sakura.

"Hn, Sakura…" He said softly.

* * *

**Naruto and Others**

"Hey, do you guys see what I see?" Naruto asked all of a sudden. He pointed out the window and the others looked at through the window.

"Oh," Hinata started to say.

"My," Ino continued.

"GOSH!" Everyone else said lastly.

"What are all those people doing!" Naruto yelled.

"Look, they have weapons!" Neji said surprised just like the others. The next thing they heard was banging on the doors of the palace. The tried to spot the leader of this mob and found a guy in a green suit as the leader.

"Wait, isn't that guy from Sakura's town." Tenten asked. Neji and Shikamaru looked confused at Tenten.

"Lee is the green guy's name." Ino said softly. "He is the strongest person in Konoha according to Sakura," Hinata added. "But since Sakura-chan can beat him up," Naruto followed. "We think that she's the strongest, not Lee." Tenten ended.

"So your telling us that that Lee guy is…" Shikamaru said. "Weak?" Neji finished off. The girls and Naruto nodded.

"But the problem is that it's not just him that's attacking the castle," Ino said sadly.

"It's also about 100 other men." Neji said.

BANG

BANG!

BANG!

"What are they doing down there!" Naruto exclaimed. The others sweat-drop. It seems to be that the men are trying to knock down the door, but Naruto would never understand

it…

"Anyway, come on, I got a plan!" Tenten said and they all followed her downstairs to the main entrance.

* * *

**Lee and the others**

"Okay, on three we knock down the door, one, two, THREE!" And Lee and the men ran towards the gigantic wooden door but suddenly the door opened themselves. The men halted after they saw a lot of appliances all a lined in front of them. Lee and the others slowly approached the appliances but only to be tricked.

"NOW!" Tenten shouted, and the objects started to attack the men. Tenten and Neji both pummeled 20 guys, Naurto and Hinata knocked out 10 men, Shikamaru and Ino got 15 of them down. The other objects in the house were fighting against many other men. And by the looks of it, after the kitchenware brought out the knives, all the remaining men ran for their lives. But there was a problem, where was Lee?

* * *

**Lee**

Lee had snuck off to the east wing of the palace. He had carried a bow and many sharp arrows in a back pouch. He knocked down all the room doors, before he got to the right door. He slowly opens this one and spots the sad beast. Lee takes an arrow from the pouch and is getting ready to aim it at Sasuke, when Sasuke turns to face Lee, but with a sad and lonely face. Sasuke then faces the flower again and doesn't care about Lee right now. Lee aims at Sasuke and shot the arrow.

SWOOSH!

The arrow hit our beloved Beast. Sasuke let out a mighty growl and Lee quickly tackles Sasuke out the window. Sasuke doesn't even try to fight Lee and Lee just laughs away. Lee throws kicks and punches at Sasuke until Sasuke is lying at the end of the palace roof. He was about to fall off and enter his lonely death. The rain starts to come slowly down onto the earth.

"What's the matter beast, has your heart finally melted from it's ice?" Sasuke looks away and still doesn't fight back. Lee breaks off one of the gargoyle's arms and uses it as a club to hit Sasuke with. But before Lee attacks Sasuke, he hears a voice.

"Sakura.." Sasuke says quietly.

"No! Lee don't hurt him!" She yells from the pathway to the palace. That's when Lee swings the club and Sasuke grabs the club right out of Lee's hands. Sasuke is now fighting back, because Sakura is now here. They engage in a violent battle and neither are winning. Sasuke pushes Lee onto the edge of the roof and he's only hanging on the gutters by his hands. Sasuke approaches the struggling Lee, but quickly runs and hides to blend in with the many other gargoyles on the roof top. Lee gets up and is now standing on the roof, with the club still in hand.

"Show yourself!" Lee yells. He swings the club and hit a gargoyle on the head, smashing it into pieces.

"Were you in love with her? Is that why your so soft?" He swings at another gargoyle.

"Did you honestly think that she'd want someone like you, when she could have someone as brave, and handsome as me!" Lee starts walking slowly and a shadow approaches him from behind. The shadow is Sasuke and Lee quickly turns around to hit Sasuke but misses. Lee swings the club and Sasuke had difficulty dodging them. Sasuke is backed up to the edge of the roof again.

"It's over beast, Sakura is mine!" Lee shouts and swings the club once more, but Sasuke grows angry and grabs Lee by the neck. Threatening to drop him on the gorund from the roof top. Lee starts to plead. Oh yeah, and the club fell out of Lee's hands by the way.

"Please, let me go! Please!" He pleads.

"I'll do anything, anything!" Lee pleads once more. Sasuke's anger begins to fade away, for he does not want to kill Lee anymore. Sasuke brings Lee back onto the roof safely and speaks.

"Get Out!" Sasuke said. He drops Lee on the ground and turns around.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. She was on the rooftop as well, but only a few feet higher. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Sakura stretches her arm out to him and Sasuke begins to climb to Sakura's heights. He outstretches his arm, to reach hers. Only a few inches away. The reach hands and Sasuke's touches her face. She smiles at him.

"Sakura, you came back…" He says softly and smiles once more. She touches his paw and the smile together happily. But their happiness fades, when something happens.

STAB!

Lee has taken a knife from his boot and stabbed Sasuke right in the back. Sasuke yells once again in pain, and is about to fall on the lower part of the roof, but Sakura grabs him and brings him up. Lee instead is kicked back down and stumbles off of the roof and falls down to his final death. Sakura pulls Sasuke onto the upper part of the roof where she lightly drops him down. He's bleeding uncontrollably and Sakura can only cry. Sasuke begins to stir up and slowly brings his hand to touch her soft face once more. He speaks.

"Sakura, you came back." He says softly. He takes his hand off her face slowly.

"Of course I came back, I couldn't let them hurt you any longer!" She says and places her small hand on his cheek. Sasuke coughs a lot now and Sakura speaks. "Hey, come on, you'll be alright now that we're together again!" She tried to make things seem easier. Sasuke one more time places his hand upon her cheek.

"At least, I got to see you, one last time." And his hand slowly drifts off of her face. She starts to form tears in her emerald eyes.

"No, no!" Sakura yells and hugs the lifeless beast. "No, please don't leave me!" She yells into his chest. "I love you." She whispers softly and cries into Sasuke's chest. The last cherry blossom petal fell down and it's magical glow, disappeared…

* * *

**WOOHOO! Finally done with that chapter! And I take it back, I think that this is my most favoritest chapter that I have ever written in my life! Hey, and the story's not done, so keep tuning in, cause there's one more chapter left! Hope you enjoyed it! R & R!**


	7. A Tale of Love

**Hi there, first of all, I want to thank my reviewers and readers out there! I know I haven't updated super fast, but fast enough to keep some suspense I guess, lol. Please, enjoy the last chapter of Beauty and the Beast, and no flamers! Lol! On with the story now!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A Tale of Love

* * *

**

"No, no!" Sakura yells and hugs the lifeless beast. "No, please don't leave me!" She yells into his chest. "I love you." She whispers softly and cries into Sasuke's chest. The last cherry blossom petal fell down and it's magical glow, disappeared… She sobbed harder and harder into his chest. Sakura wiped some tears out of her eyes, but they just kept coming back. She rested her head upon Sasuke's chest. Lightening and thunder were heard and saw in the darkened sky. It started to rain hard but then something odd happened. The rain wasn't coming down in a water formation but in colored streaks. The raindrops fell to the ground with the colors pink, green, blue, and yellow. Sakura got up from her position and stared at the streaks of colors.

"What…is going on…?" She asked herself. Sparkles and glitter started to also fall down with the streaks. Sakura stared in amazement at the scene before her. Never in her life has she seen this happen before, never had she really seen a beast, or talking objects before. Sakura thought that it was all fiction and fairy tales, but she was wrong, for she fell in love with a fairy tale character, the Beast.

Naruto, and the others went to the rooftop where they saw the scene of a lifeless beast, sobbing girl, and colored rain. Hinata and the girls saw the beast's dead body and Sakura just crying on it. They also broke out into small sobs. The boys bowed their heads and did not speak at all.

Sakura continued to cry but then stopped her sobbing when Sasuke's body was lifting up off the ground and into the sky. He began to float and twirl in the air, still lifeless. Sakura moved back a bit and looked shocked and confused. Sasuke was wrapped up in his own cape now and started to move on his own. His eyes still closed.

Slowly, Sasuke put out with left paw, and it transformed into a human hand. The same with the right hand happened. Then he stuck out his right leg and it became a human leg as did the left. Lastly, his whole body became human, with a broad and lean torso, and handsome face. Sakura now really saw what her love looked like. He had black spiky hair, pale skin, and he looked muscular but not over buffed. He looked flawless and perfect in her eyes.

Sasuke was slowly set upon the ground gently. The rain had stopped and it was just dark now. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and was about to touch his back, when he started to move. He got up from the ground, back facing Sakura, and he started to examine his hands. He smiled and turned to face Sakura.

"Sakura…it me, Sasuke." Sasuke said and grabbed her hands. She was unsure for a minute, so she stared into his eyes and spoke.

"It is you…" Sakura replied softly while the two stared into each other's eyes. She ran her hand through his raven hair and smile at him. Sasuke leaned down towards her and she tip toed up. Sasuke presses his lips lightly on hers and she kisses him back. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist.

Suddenly, a firework is shot out of nowhere, but it's for a happy ending. As the firework flew up in the sky, and exploded, the sparks fall down on the palace and start to change the scenery. The gargoyles are gone and replaced with white baby angels. The palace is no longer spooky looking, but beautiful. The darkened day now shines bright upon the palace and its people. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and the others in the house, are starting to change back as well. ( Picture them like in the series, but without the headband or weapons, and with fancy looking clothes, lol.) The girls had stopped their crying a long time ago and were now looking at the new bodies. Same as the guys.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped their kiss and looked at all their joyful friends. Sasuke went over to the guys and Sakura went over to the girls.

"You girls look amazing, and might I say, taller in your human forms." Sakura said/laughed. The girls giggled and Ino spoke.

"Well, you try being a feather duster than! Haha!" Ino laughed and all four girls enjoyed them selves.

"Look at me!" Naruto yelled. He was pointing to himself.

"Ah quiet Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"So, is this the new couple?" Tenten asked and grinned with everyone else. She was by the way pointing to Sasuke and Sakura. Both nodded and Sasuke picked Sakura up and swung her around in a dancing type of form. (Scene CHANGE!)

Sasuke and Sakura were now dancing at the wedding in the palace ballroom. Their song was Hinata's favorite. Sakura wore her yellow/golden dress from the last time she was at the palace and Sasuke wore his same attire from before, but only a little more fitting. At the end of the song, Sasuke and Sakura kissed once again. Other couples started to join in on the dance floor, like Tenten and Neji, and Shikamaru and Ino.

"Ah, what wonders can love bring…" Naruto said. Chouji, Shino, and Kiba stared at him like he had 5 heads.

"What?" Naruto asked. They shook their heads and laughed at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, heads up!" Kiba said. Hinata was coming their way.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She said softly.

"Hello Hinata!" Naruto grinned.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked softly again and blushed.

"Yes I would!" Naruto took Hinata arm and ran onto the dance floor. Everyone surrounded Sasuke and Sakura as they danced their last song together and kissed once more. Clapping and cheering was heard. Sasuke held Sakura's hand and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura was about to cry out of happiness but spoke then.

"I love you too, Sasuke." And she hugged her prince.

" Its strange how love works. One minute you could hate a person and the next minute, you could fall in love with them. It's always the person you hate the most is the person who you love and care for deeply." Kakashi said and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head at her father but smiled at him and he smiled back. They resumed to dancing and from that day on, Sasuke and Sakura were always together and they never fought nor complained about anything, cause all the every really need was………each other.

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhine,_

_Beauty and the Beast._

**FIN!

* * *

**

**Aww, my story is done…boohoo… Well, this is the third story that I've completed! I have ideas for many others, and I thank once again, my readers and reviewers! You all gave me hope for my stories! Hope you enjoy this fic! Bye!**


End file.
